Head
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Made it easier to understand...Takes place season 5 episode Head


Takes place in season five the episode called "Head"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin stood behind Olivia holding her hair back while she threw up on the side of the road. They had been partners for the past few weeks on some cases because John and Elliot had been busy and needed in court. The other day the detectives had gone out for drinks and when Olivia usually ordered a beer she got a sprite. Once Olivia was finished they got back into the car and started to drive back to the precinct.

"Hey Liv?" Fin spoke after a while.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been throwing up a lot lately plus when we went to the bar the other night you got a sprite…what are you pregnant?" Fin added on laughing. When he turned to Olivia and the look on her face he immediately knew "You're pregnant?" Fin asked as it dawned on him.

"Please don't say anything please I'm going to tell the captain when I'm ready" Olivia said with fear in her voice.

"Oh my God…who's the father? Does he know?" Fin had a million questions he wanted to ask.

"No he doesn't know"

"Who is it?" Fin wanted to know for future ass kicking.

Signing Olivia knew she was going to have to tell him "John" she whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"John…John who? I don't know any John" Fin was met by a stare from Olivia. "John Munch? when the…when did…when did…you and John" Fin questioned stammering over his words not knowing what to say.

"Yes…John and I have been together for a few months"

"What! How did you keep it quiet for so long?" Fin asked.

"Please don't tell him…I don't want to scare him I'll tell him when I'm ready…Please, promise me" Olivia pleaded.

"Okay…I promise" Fin said giving Olivia's hand a squeeze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

"What do we know about the principal?" Cragen asked walking out of his office followed behind Olivia and Fin.

"No criminal records" Fin answered.

"Just a lifetime of good deeds. A stint in the Peace Corps, volunteer work, set up an adult literacy program" Olivia said after Fin.

"She was IS-41's Teacher of the Year in '96 and '98, promoter to principal three years ago" Elliot said walking over to the group of detectives.

"Nice gig for a pedophile. Absolute power over all those kids" John piped into the conversation.

"It's just odd that there's never been so much as an allegation" Olivia said with a pondering look on her face.

"What about her personal life?" the captain asked.

"Married seven years to an architect, one step son" Olivia replied reading from her file.

"Who happens to be two years older than the victim" Elliot said pointing out the irony.

"Well most pedophiles don't get caught with their first victim. Maybe she was fooling around with the stepson" John said shrugging.

"Easy access"

"That's assuming that she's our perp. Can we place her at the game in question?" Cragen asked yet another question.

"We just sat through two riveting hours of a soccer video that-"

"You better get use to watching your kid soccer games" Fin cut him off without even thinking. Fin immediately knew what he had said and hadn't meant to it just slipped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" John asked Fin who was now getting odd looks from everyone.

"Ah…" Fin said stalling thinking of an excuse.

"John can I talk to you" Olivia said frantic grabbing John by the arm and pulling him with her as she went into the interrogation room. Leaving a confused Elliot and Cragen staring at Fin who just shrugged his shoulders again.

"What the hell was Fin talking about? I know you know" John asked once they were in the interrogation room.

"Okay" Olivia started "Don't freak out…" Olivia stopped.

"Don't freak out about what?" John questioned still very confused.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago?" Olivia said, John blushed as he remembered that night.

"Yeah" he answered a small grin on his face.

"Well…"

"Well…" John said copying her.

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant…you're the father by the way" Olivia added on. John smiled and swept Olivia up into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"What are we going to do?" John asked.

"Well first we have to tell Elliot and the captain"

"Yeah Fin seems to already knows, how does he know before me?" John asked.

"He kinda figured it out" Olivia told him "come on lets go tell them"

"Yeah..." John and Olivia walked out into the bull pin and up the guys who were standing around the desks. John had his around Olivia's waist.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot asked once they reached them.

"Okay here's the deal…" John told everyone about him and Olivia how they started and most importantly that she was pregnant.

"Wow…Congratulations" Elliot said pulling Olivia into a hug then John "I'll kill you if you hurt her…you know that right?"

"Yes and I won't…I love her"

"You know I want you on desk duty starting now" Cragen said also giving Olivia a hug.

"I will" Olivia said turning to John and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"EW guys really don't do that" Fin wined.

"You're just jealous" John smirked and kissed Olivia again.


End file.
